Recordando el pecado
by MadisonBraginski
Summary: Madison esta dispuesta a olvidar su pasado, el cual la ha atormentado gran parte de su vida; para eso ha decidido comenzar una nueva vida alejada de todo lo pasado, pero no será tan fácil pues habrá personas que harán hasta lo imposible por impedir que eso ocurra y la trataran de arrastrar a las sombras, pero también habrá otras que otras la ayudaran a conseguir su objetivo.


**Recordando el pecado.**

**Summary: Madison esta dispuesta a olvidar su tormentoso pasado, el cual la ha atormentado gran parte de su vida; para eso ha decidido comenzar una nueva vida alejada de todo lo que pueda hacérselo recordar, sin embargo no será tan fácil pues habrá personas que harán hasta lo imposible por impedir que eso ocurra y la trataran de arrastrar nuevamente a las sombras, pero también habrá otras que la intentaran ayudar a conseguir su objetivo ¿Quieren saber el desenlace? ¡Entonces lean este fic!**

***Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Chinomiko-sama***

**Bueno pues hoy les traigo este fic que recién se me ocurrió jejeje, espero que lo disfruten, dejen sus reviews!**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

_-¡Despierta perra desgraciada! –Dijo una voz masculina mientras le pegaba un latigazo en la espalda-_

_La joven rubia, ojos azules y tez blanca despertó de inmediato al sentir el dolor provocado por el látigo._

_-A-Ahhhh! –Exclamo del dolor-_

_-Levantate maldita zorra, ¡Es una orden!_

_La joven se levanto de inmediato, estaba llorando, sin duda había sido un latigazo muy fuerte._

_-Jejeje así me gustas maldita sucia –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- Hoy tendrás el placer de conocer a mi sobrino jejeje tu y el se van a divertir mucho_

_En ese momento entro un joven de cabellos negros, ojos grises y tez caucásica, estaba totalmente serio._

_-Anda preséntate, no seas timido, después de todo será tu zorra –Le dijo el otro sin mucha importancia-_

_-Yo soy…_

Madison despertó de golpe y miro a todos lados con miedo, pero al darse cuenta de que era su nuevo departamento se tranquilizo.

-Ah…solo fue otro sueño…-Dijo para si misma-

Se levanto y miro hacia la ventana, era un día soleado y hermoso, sin duda un buen día para comenzar su nueva vida, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Su nombre era Madison Braginski, tenia 18 años, ese seria su primer día en su nuevo instituto, mejor conocido como el Sweet Amoris. Iba a ponerse a jugar con su cabello pero no lo sintió y recordó que se lo había cortado el día anterior, así que mejor dejo la idea y se dispuso a arreglarse, primero se tomo una ducha, luego se arreglo a ella misma y al terminar bajo y tomo su almuerzo pues para ella era una costumbre el no desayunar; una vez todo listo salió del departamento y se encamino al Sweet Amoris.

Al llegar la directora la recibió y le indico que fuera con Nathaniel, el delegado, así que lo hizo, se metió en la sala de delegados dispuesta a buscarle.

-¿Hola? –Dijo al ver que no había nadie- ¿Hay alguien?

En ese momento un chico de cabello rubio, ojos miel y tez blanca un poco bronceada se levanto del suelo y se sacudió las rodillas.

-Ah lo siento mucho, dime, ¿Qué necesitabas? –Pregunto el formalmente-

-Oh no pasa nada –Dijo Madison sonriendo cálidamente- Disculpa, buscaba a Nathaniel, ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarle?

-Lo tienes justo enfrente

-¿E-Eh?

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, dada tu reacción puedo deducir que eres nueva en este instituto ¿No es así?

-Si así es –Dijo ella jugando un poco con su corto cabello rubio- La directora me mando a buscarte para…la verdad no tengo idea para que, pero me dijo que te buscara.

-Oh claro, permíteme un segundo.

En ese momento el se volteo y comenzó a buscar algo entre algunas carpetas que estaban sobre una mesa ovalada que se encontraba a su lado, Madison esperaba tranquilamente, hasta que por fin saco una carpeta beige y la abrió.

-Bueno al parecer todo esta en orden –Hizo una pausa para cerrar el folder- Bienvenida al instituto Sweet Amoris, perdón por tardarme en presentar, pero yo soy el delegado Nathaniel Baker, un placer

-El placer es mío Nathaniel, yo soy Madison Braginski –Dicho eso ambos estrecharon su mano amistosamente-

-Bueno…Madison tus clases son en el salón A, así que puedes pasar ahora mismo

-Muchas gracias Nathaniel –Dijo sonriéndole cálidamente- Bueno, hasta luego –Salió-

En cuanto salió Nathaniel se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Q-Que linda es…

Madison en cuanto salió se dirigió hacia el salón A, el cual estaba frente a la sala de delegados, así que no tuvo mayor problema en encontrarlo y una vez adentro toco la puerta.

-Adelante –Dijo una voz masculina tras la puerta-

-Con permiso –Dijo entrando al salón y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-

El profesor dirigió su atención a ella y dejo de escribir en la pizarra.

-Oh…¿Eres la nueva?

-Si, así es

-Bueno, preséntate ante la clase

Madison paso tímidamente al frente y toda la clase le puso atención, pero uno destaco entre todos, pues se sonrojo en cuanto la vio, era un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y tez caucásica.

-Bueno…m-mi nombre es Madison Braginski, vengo de algo lejos, espero que nos podamos llevar bien –Dijo tímidamente pero en cuanto termino esbozo una hermosa sonrisa, que a la mayoría sin duda conmovió-

-Desde hoy la señorita Braginski será nueva en el curso, así que encárguense de tratarla con respeto y como se merece –Hizo una pausa y miro a todos lados- Por favor siéntate al lado de Kentin

Algunos hombres miraron a Kentin, Madison simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se fue a sentar a su lado y la clase se reanudo con facilidad, Madison comenzó a tomar notas, pero Kentin no paraba de verla de re ojo de vez en cuando.

-De verdad es muy linda…nada que ver con las demás chicas de la escuela…¡Tengo que hablarle! No puedo mirarla como estúpido toda la clase y no decirle nada –Pensó Kentin mientras la miraba- Hola…Madison ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? Si, tu eres Kentin ¿No?

-Si, Kentin Truman, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío Kentin

-Y…¿Qué tal te esta pareciendo la escuela?

-Bastante bien la verdad…-Contesto ella algo alegre-

La clases pasaron rápido, Kentin y ella no pararon de platicar, aunque trabajaran en clase, se habían hecho amigos rápidamente; llego la hora de la salida y ambos salieron al patio.

-¿Por donde vives? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –Le pregunto Kentin amablemente-

-Si gustas si –Le sonrió Madison-

-Entonces te llevo, pero ¿Me podrías permitir un momento? Creo que se me olvido algo en el salón

-Vale no te preocupes, yo te espero.

Kentin salió corriendo dejando a Madison sola, ella solo veía el cielo y sonrió, una brisa movía su cabello.

-Sin duda es un buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo.

Y por unos segundos, todo parecía que marcharía bien…

Pero no seria así…no tan sencillamente.

Continuara.

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado este primer capitulo y pues...lo continuare cuando pueda ;3, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
